The present invention relates to a motor. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a motor that has short-circuit members for connecting segments of a commutator.
A typical motor has a stator and a rotor (armature). The stator has permanent magnets, which form magnetic poles. The armature has excitation coils. The armature also includes a commentator, which has the commutator has segments arranged along the outer circumferential surface of the commutator. The armature is rotated when electric current is supplied to the excitation coils through anode supply brushes and cathode supply brushes through the segments.
If the stator of the above described motor form six magnetic poles and the armature has eight excitation coils, the force applied to the armature in the radial direction during rotation is very small. Therefore, vibration of the armature is very small. In the above described motor, the number of the segments of the commutator is generally twenty-four, and the number of the anode supply brushes and the number of the cathode supply brushes are each three. That is, the total number of the supply brushes is generally six. However, with this structure, a process for assembling a brush device is not only complicated, but also increases the size of the brush device since there are many supply brushes.
Accordingly, it has been proposed to reduce the number of supply brushes by connecting some of the segments of the commutator that have the same potential.
Short-circuit lines are used to connect the segments. However, although the short-circuit lines are effective in reducing the number of the supply brushes, it is complicated and troublesome to accurately connect each short-circuit line to segments that must be short-circuited. Also, since the process for connecting each short-circuit line to segments can be hindered by other already connected short-circuit lines, it is troublesome to connect the short-circuit lines with the segments while avoiding interferences among the short-circuit lines.